freeteknofandomcom-20200214-history
Workshops
=Workshops Area= the workshop 'stage' will have a podium with a microphone linked (via powered mixer) to a daisy chain of amps and speakers all provided for by mr.crikles OUR GEO DOME is possibly NOT COMMING (no final nail in the coffin yet) there will be a coffee/tea stand accompanying the area as well as coushins and coffee tables for chilling people. seminars should happen in the daylight, be recorded for reproduction and broadcast live over northtek radio. I suggest making a semi rigid shedule here on the wiki that can allow for suprises on site as well. the wood for a white board/sign will be supplied by mr. crinkles I'd appreciate it if anyone could help out bringing more signage boards with them! we can prime and paint on site! =List of Workshops= Free Software Workshop This workshop will go over the basics of free software, the history, and the challenges of the modern F/OSS mevement. There will be a speach, video, and discussion The discussion will be led by Benny P It will require: podium digiprojector power speakers i've misplaced my little video-out dongle that let's me connect my iBook G4 to the projector. If anyone else has one to lend, or a laptop to lend for the presentation, that'd be bomba! Bennyp 18:19, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) History of Feminism a three parter by a university grad student with 2 years experience leading the women's center at the University of Waterloo hand outs? digital mail info? burnables? -crinkles bonjour. i'll be facilitating this workshop & if anyone is intrested; feel free to bring your feminist art/writing/questions/concerns/disillusionment & we can see what we can create. what feminist issues have got you? anything pre-fest you want to tell me, see there, add, e mail me at intensityjunkie@gmail.com <3Leigh-Anne & no, no man hating. all people with testicles welcome. SEE YOU ON SATURDAY @ THE GEODOME IN THE EARLY AFTERNOON, WE'LL SAY 2 ISH? UNDERPANTS ATTIRE APPLAUDED cultural anthropology? specifics remain up in the air, speaker can talk about identity, and self identification in North America. also, systematic prejudices and how to over come them? I believe this seminar is up in the air, no concrete thud yet, but I'm just waiting at this point. -crinkles Semiotics understading signs in society, philosophy-sciology-linguistic-fine art-anthropology-history etc. I will give a run down on the sweet sweet scene and utilize examples of advertisements to demonstrate media literacy applications. will provide a brief bibliography digitaly as well. -crinkles DIY energy generation running a diesel engine on pure vegetable oil for cheap! DIY windmill tech? -divell Qigong and Yoga * Qigong Chinese Taoist energy (Qi or Chi) movement (Gong) that balances and harmonizes both yin and yang properties throughout the body. I have some very calming and rejuvnating warm-ups and exercises to share. * Yoga By means of breathing techniques and yogic postures, we will bring unity (yoga) to the body, mind and spirit. I will provide some improvisational instruction and guidance. -bob dobolina Sprouting workshop learn how to grow the easiest, most nutritious food around. Good for life, good for the sketchies. we'll provide some starter seeds so if you like you can start sprouting right at teknival!!! - Amelia and Paul PLUR(M) politics discussion of the history of social activism in the rave scene, esp. as it relates to teknival. participate in a 3 min. psychology experiment. opportunity to reflect on what teknival means to you- i will have about 50 pens and some paper, pom poms, pipe cleaners, stickers, ribbon..bring more if you want it PLURpolitics.net time: Saturday @ 3 PM place: main workshop dome ~Rev. Dawn